


Do We Have To Watch This? (Precinct)

by SPARROWPJOHOO



Series: Flash, Identity reveal. [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen Needs a Hug, David Singh finds out Barry Allen is the Flash, Gen, Identity Reveal, Police, Protective Cisco Ramon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 00:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPARROWPJOHOO/pseuds/SPARROWPJOHOO
Summary: Watching the video of the meta's escaping Iron Heights was not what Barry wanted to do that day. Especially since it would bring out some secrets.





	Do We Have To Watch This? (Precinct)

 

Now that Barry was back in his old lab, he hoped things would start to go back to normal. Well, as normal as he can have it with him being the Flash. So when Singh asked everyone downstairs, to review some tapes, he could only guess what it was about.

Barry stood next to Joe and Cisco in some kind of circle with the rest of the officers.

"Now, I called all of you here because there have been some escapes from Iron Heights prison a few weeks ago." Singh said.

The agents started whispering. A prison break? Why had no one said anything?

Barry was slightly panicking. The prison break with the other metas had been a few weeks ago. Did they have find out?

"I did not know about the prison break either, until one of our undercover persons, went off radar." Singh continued.

"Well, who was this undercover person?" an agent asked.

"Rebeca Sharpe." 

Barry almost had a heart attack. That was the meta with the ability to alter luck. That was the meta he had befriended.

"She was removed to an secret meta wing by Warden Wolfe. We had an tip that he had been selling metas illegal. So Rebeca Sharpe agreed to have a secret camera on her, so we would have proof as to what he was doing."

Barry shared a glance with Joe and Cisco. This was _not_ good.

"But now she has disappeared with the rest of the metas there. And we will all be watching it."

'Damn.' Barry thought. 'Could this be any worse?'

"Now if you all will sit down, I have put the tape on all of these screens, so we can watch it."

All the agents sat down on the chairs around the televisions, while the TVs turned on.

**It started with Amunet coming in to see which metas she wanted to take to sell.**

**"Welcome to my own personal meta block." They heard Wolfe say.**

**"Built on the ruins of the first Iron Heights. Completely off the books and camera free."**

"Well at least now we know where it is." one agent said.

Barry started to feel very nervous. What were they gonna do when they find out?

" **Yes, yes. Less history lesson more window shopping" They heard a woman say.**

"Who is that?"

"Amunet Black. A criminal." Singh says shortly.

**They started listing all the metas in the wing.**

**"And who might this be?" Amunet asked.**

**"Something you have wanted for a long time. A speedster."**

"A speedster? How many speedster are there? And which one is this?" All those questions were asked as everyone started talking.

Luckily for Barry, you could not see his face. Yet.

**Wolfe tells her about the price.**

"So, Wolfe was really corrupt?"

**Amunet tells Wolfe she wants everyone.**

"Well, that's not gonna end well. How are they gonna get out of this?" Someone asked.

Barry shifted in his seat.

This was _definitely_ not going well.

**Sylbert Rundine tries to break the lock.**

"Yep, great plan. That is definitely going to work." Cisco sarcastically says.

Even though he was scared out of his mind for his best friend, he still could not resist.

**'The speedster' explains who Amunet Black is and about how dangerous their powers are in the wrong hands.**

"He's got a point. Now if only we could find out who he was..."

**They hear sounds from 'the speedsters' jail cell.**

"What is he doing?" someone asks.

**A while later, plumbers come in to fix the toilet.**

**When they walk out, there are noises coming from his cell again.**

**The sound of footsteps, sizzling by the lock of the door, and then the door opens.**

"How did he do that?" an agent asked.

Instead of Barry answering, Cisco did.

"He must have used his water, with power of the batteries. If you do-"

"Okay you know what, never mind. I'm not gonna get anything you say anyway." He interrupted.

**'The speedster' did this to all the locks, until he came to Becky's.**

**His faced doomed on the screen, revealing it was Barry.**

The screen paused as everyone turned to Barry and gasped, as the hero just signed.

It was silent for a second.

"You're... You're a meta?" Singh asked.

Barry nodded.

"How many speedster are there? I mean, we've got you, then we have the Flash, Kid Flash, Reverse Flash, Zoom, Savitar." 

It was a relieve that they hadn't put everything together yet, although he had a feeling it wasn't going to take long.

"It's complicated. It's an entire new way of looking at sciences. And I don't think we have enough time for me to explain it all."

It was silent for a second.

"So how did you become a speedster?"

"When I was struck by lighting 4 years ago, the same day the Particle Accelerator exploded, I became a speedster."

It looked like a lot of other people wanted to ask questions but Singh interjected.

"I know we all have questions but let's watch this first and then you can ask them."

Everyone nodded and they played the movie again.

Joe and Cisco made sure Barry was okay.

This was going to be a long day.

**Barry explained how he was not a cop in there and that he was not going to let Amunet weapon him.**

Most people looked down ashamed. 

They all, at some point, thought that all metas were bad. That they all needed to be locked away.

But seeing their beloved CSI like that. Were they really all the same?

**Barry convincing Becky to come with them.**

"That was actually a good point" a few people said.

Barry didn't look at anyone else.

Could he have saved them all if he was faster? What would they think if they saw that?

**Barry explained how they will get out of the prison.**

"You got some brains in there." an officer said while everyone agreed.

**Walking through the sewer and Rundine tells Becky he'll steal her some new shoes.**

"So they break out of prison, just to get back to a life of crime?"

'They didn't even get the opportunity to change.' Barry sadly thought.

**Mina Chaytan tells what she'll do when she gets out.**

"That's not the best plan either. The Flash will just catch you." 

Barry smiles, knowing what he'll say next.

**Barry telling them that if they don't change, the Flash will just catch them again.**

"See, exactly what I said." The same officer as before said.

A few people laughed at him.

**Ramsey Deacon tells how he'll spend his time.**

"Not a bad idea." Cisco mutters.

**Barry tells them how he knows they're going the right way.**

"That's pretty smart Barry." Singh says.

And a lot of people agree there.

**Becky says that he must have been a really smart CSI.**

"And that he is." Joe says.

**Rundine tells them why he doesn't think Barry is smart with everything with DeVoe.**

"That's because he didn't do it!" Cisco growled.

He was very protective of his friends.

**Rundine, Deacon and Chaytan want to kill the guy they accidentally stumble upon.**

"They can't kill him!" A few people screamed.  

**Barry and Becky stopping them.**

"Good job." Singh said.

**Barry explaining that if they get through the door, they get their powers back.**

"And then what? I mean I know you wouldn't want Amunet to use you, but what would you do if you broke out?" someone asked.

"I actually don't know what the others would do, but I'd go back to my normal jail cell."

A few people looked at him suspiciously.

There was no argument that Barry was innocent, but would he actually go back willingly?

**Rundine doesn't get the door to open.**

A few officers laughed at that.

Barry just became nervous. They were almost there.

**Deacon says he can hack the door.**

"That's... good?"

**Barry says that he's fine to Becky but Becky proves him wrong.**

"Good thing she didn't believe you." Joe said. He knew how Barry always said he was fine even if he wasn't.

**Barry talks to Becky.**

Everyone smiled at Barry as he talked. They knew he had a pure heart.

Barry looked down sadly. He couldn't have those conversations now, because he was to slow.

Joe saw this and frowned.

**The door opens and they walk outside.**

"So what happens now? I mean you guys got out." An officer said.

Barry didn't reply.

'That can't be good.' Singh thought.

**Barry's had starts vibrating.**

"That's cool."

**Everyones powers work.**

"That's either good or bad."

**Everyone thanks Barry.**

"You did good, man."

**Barry gets hit by a metal thing and they see Wolfe.**

"Okay that's not good." Singh nervously said.

**The metas start threatening Wolfe.**

"Although I agree, they're not going to kill him, are they?"

**Wolfe tells everyone that Barry is the Flash.**

The movie is paused again as everyone turns to Barry who looks like he wants to fall through the floor.

"You're... You're the Flash? I mean we've established you're a meta, but the Flash?" 

Barry sighed. "Yes I'm the flash."

It was silent.

"Well it explains a few things. Why you're always late, how you know things before can even know it, your 'sabbatical.' Is there anything else you want to tell us?" Singh said.

"Like I said, it's complicated. I think we'll have to watch it all before you start asking questions." Barry said.

A few people nodded while the rest just stared at him with open mouths.

Their shy, nerdy CSI. The boy they had known since he was a little boy, he was The Flash.

They un-paused the video again.

**Rundine, Chaytan and Deacon tell Barry they will hurt them.**

Everyone leaned in except Barry, who slumped down in his chair.

"They didn't actually hurt you, did they?"

Barry stayed quiet. 

Even though they did, it would have been much worse if Becky hadn't been there.

**Barry gets electrocuted.**

Most people winced at this as Joe, Cisco and Singh looked at Barry worriedly.

Singh was thinking about how dangerous this job of Barry was. 

How badly did he get hurt?

**Rundine is about to use is powers on him.**

"Come on." a few people whispered. 

**Becky steps between them.**

"Good. I like you."

Barry just sighed.  He owed her so much and looked at what happened.

**Becky uses her powers to take all of them out.**

"Well that was lucky."

"That is her power."

Most people were relieved. 

Barry was save. Right?

**Wolfe trying to shoot the metas.**

"Oh can't he just go away?"

Everyone agreed.

**Amunet comes in to the picture.**

"That's Amunet right?"

Barry nodded.

The police had been trying to get Amunet for a long time. Maybe they could get her with this.

**Amunet says she'll clean up his messes for him.**

"How is she gonna do that?

**The gas is released and Amunet accidentally shoots the other agents.**

"So, she's a meta human too?"

Barry nodded.

"Well... at least your out of danger." Someone said, trying to cheer everyone up.

**Barry gets blasted away.**

Everyone gasped in horror or surprise.

"Okay, scratch that." The same agent said in a small voice.

"Who was that?" Singh asked but he didn't get an answer.

**DeVoe comes in the picture.**

"Is that... a flying chair?"

"That's DeVoe." Barry said.

Nobody asked anything because they didn't know what to ask.

**The rest of the metas wake up and Rundine said he couldn't use his powers.**

"Okay, that's double bad."

Everyone was scared for Barry. What did he go through?

**DeVoe tells them he's their destiny.**

"That's not creepy at all."

**Out of his chair, tentacles appear and they each land on the head of one meta, except Barry.**

"What is he doing?"

People were really becoming nervous. What was his plan?

**DeVoe starts transferring his concussions to the other metas.**

"Is he... Is he transferring his concussions? Is that possible?"

"For DeVoe it is." Cisco bitterly said.

People wondered what his role in all of this was.

**Barry starts running towards Becky.**

_'Would he be able to make it to her?'_ everyone thought.

Barry looked away.

He couldn't see this again.

**Becky says "Too late mister Allen."**

"So... she's DeVoe now?"

Joe and Cisco nodded while Barry was still looking away.

**Barry was thrown against the wall.**

"Ouch." a lot of people said.

**DeVoe kills Wolfe.**

"Holy..." 

"That was pretty dark."

"Was there another reason behind that?"  

**DeVoe disappears and the camera is shut off.**

It was silent for a while before the questions started.

"So... what happend next?"

Barry looked up again.

"I went back to my old cell."

"Just like that? Why. You could have easily broke out."

Barry looked at Cisco with a smile, remembering what he had said to him.

"Because the only way I could feel free, was if I got out legally."

When that was out, a lot of people started asking more questions.

Like he said before, this was going to be a long day.

 

 


End file.
